AU Un Nuevo Comienzo
by CarolinaLeal848
Summary: Al morir su padre, Clarke Griffin se ve obligada a abandonar todo cuanto conoce para comenzar de nuevo en una nueva ciudad junto a su tía Abigail y una desconocida que resulta ser nada más y nada menos su hermana gemela. Eliza por su parte deberá adaptarse a algo muy nuevo para ella dado que desconoce el significado de la palabra "familia". Mentiras y secretos al descubierto,
1. Chapter 1

La remota ciudad de Holly Springs no recordaba haber tenido un comienzo de otoño tan caluroso como aquel desde hacía al menos diez años atrás en el tiempo.

El inclemente sol resplandecía en lo más alto haciendo brillar tejados, jardines y fachadas cuya belleza única hacía resaltar su histórico valor.

El inicio de las clases pronto sería una realidad y atrás quedaría un largo y extenuante verano para los jóvenes del instituto Holly Springs.

Aparcado fuera del garaje junto a la casa, un sedan rojo permanecía con el maletero abierto. En el suelo junto a él, amontonadas varias cajas se mantenían a la espera de ser trasladadas al interior de la recién estrenada casa.

Clarke Griffin suspiró pasándose la mano por la frente al tiempo que se inclinaba para recoger del suelo una pequeña botella de agua a medio beber ojeando las pocas cajas que quedaban por descargar en el maletero.

Bellamy que esta arreglando el coche de su hermana Octavia justo en la acera de enfrente, hace rato que se fija en ella.

Clarke que terminó de beber un largo trago, cerró la botella y la dejó de nuevo en el suelo antes de llevarse la mano a la cara apartándose los rubios mechones que habían escapado de la alta coleta que llevaba hecha.

Bellamy que se fijó en que se inclinaba nuevamente sobre el montón de cajas para coger una de lo más pesada, finalmente cogió un trapo limpiándose las manos de grasa y se decidió a cruzar la calle.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —elevó la voz Bellamy al tiempo que alcanzaba su acera.

Clarke que estaba tan concentrada en que no se le cayese la caja se sobresaltó tanto al oír aquella voz, que tropezó y la caja se le resbaló de las manos cayendo al suelo. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver como buena parte de su ropa, y de su ropa interior se desperdigaba por la acera.

—¡Oh dios!

Bellamy que se apresuro a agacharse para ayudarla alcanzó a recoger un par de bragas y un sujetador y medio sonriéndose hizo un gesto medio en broma.

—Si que he debido causarte buena impresión, pero... —observando entre sus dedos caer la prenda ante sus ojos divertido—. ¿No vas muy rápido?...

Clarke que recogía las prendas lo más deprisa que podía se fijó en él y alargó la mano arrancándole el sujetador de la mano.

—No esperaba que alguien apareciese por detrás y mucho menos que me hablase —se justificó ella tratando de devolver las prendas a la caja.

—Podría hacerte otras cosas por detrás pero aún no hemos tenido ni la primera cita y sería un poco indecoroso —bromeó él al verla sonrojarse algo nerviosa—. Es una broma, lo sabes, ¿no?...

Dejando escapar una pequeña risita Bellamy se le acercó.

—No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?... —preguntó a la chica con cierto descaro.

Clarke que apartó la mirada un tanto incomoda se agachó recogiendo torpemente un par de calcetines rosas de Hello Kitty y una camiseta azul cielo que había ido a parar cerca de la rueda del coche.

—No, soy nueva en la ciudad.

—Eso me parecía —se medió sonrió él alargando la mano—. Soy Bellamy, Bellamy Blake vivo en la casa de enfrente. Perdona, lo de antes no pretendía asustarte y lo de entrarte de esa forma ha sido... vamos ha sido toda una estupidez... yo...

Bellamy que cayó en la cuenta de como había sonado eso se apresuro a corregirse rápidamente.

—Oh, no... no pienses mal... no es que no me parezcas atractiva ni nada de eso, más bien todo lo contrario... —se excusó rápidamente con fluidez—. Estás... estás buena que te cagas todo hay que decirlo pero...

Clarke que fue abrieron más los ojos por momentos no sabiendo ni donde meterse sintió sus mejillas enrojecer ligeramente más que antes.

—No lo estoy arreglando, ¿verdad?...—preguntó Bellamy algo frustrado.

—La verdad es que no mucho, no... —musitó ella entrecortadamente.

Abigail que atravesaba el umbral de la puerta en aquel instante trataba de sacar la suciedad de sus manos.

—Clarke, he tenido que hacer hueco en tu habitación porque... —deteniéndose al ver a aquel desconocido allí con su sobrina—. No cabía nada más...

Bellamy que se descubrió algo pillado en falta hizo un torpe gesto a modo de saludo.

—Ho...hola soy Bellamy Blake, vivo en la casa de...

—¿Enfrente? —dijo Abigail haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la calle medio sonriente—. Lo sé, llevas toda la mañana entrando y saliendo de la casa. Parece que tienes muchos problemas con tu coche, me pregunto qué te habrá distraído...

La mirada cómplice que Abby le dedico a Clarke hizo que sus mejillas enrojeciesen aún más.

—Oh no, no yo... solo la he visto con las cajas y he creído oportuno ayudarla porque... eh...

—Era una broma, tranquilo... —se sonrió Abigail al verle de aquella forma.

—Una broma, claro... —se sonrió de lo más nervioso él haciendo un torpe gesto—. En realidad no es mi coche el que tiene problemas, es el de mi hermana. Si quiero que deje de estar de morros he de arreglárselo antes de que comiencen las clases, especialmente porque fuí yo quien me lo cargué. He visto a su hija con las cajas y...

—Abby no es mi madre...—repuso Clarke más rápido de lo que le hubiese gustado antes de darse cuenta de que estaba metiendo quizás un poco la pata—. En... en realidad es mi...

—Soy su tia, Abigail Griffin... —le saludo ella estrechándole la mano a Bellamy con media sonrisa.

—Bellamy ha sido muy amable ofreciéndose a ayudarme...—se sonrió un poco nerviosa Clarke haciendo un gesto—. Se me ha caído y...

—Estoy segura de que su ayuda ha sido de lo más desinteresada, ¿verdad que si, Bellamy? —se sonrió Abigail al tiempo que se acercaba a una de las cajas para cogerla, dándole una miradita cómplice y de advertencia a ambos antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la casa.

—En... en realidad yo... —no tuvo tiempo a explicarse porque Abigail se perdió dentro de la casa—. Bueno la verdad es que te he visto y... quizás... bueno tal vez... no se... me preguntaba si te apetecería venirte luego a tomar algo conmigo y con Octavia al centro, Octavia es mi hermana, tranquila... si quieres una cita conmigo aún hay esperanza... —se explicó rápidamente haciendo un poco el payaso.

Clarke que se tuvo que medio sonreír porque el pobre no daba ni una hizo un gesto algo dudosa.

—Ehm... si, claro... ¿por qué no?...

En ese mismo instante, por la acera se aproximaba una chica con el rostro idéntico a Clarke solo que su cabello en lugar de ser rubio como los rayos del sol, era negro con mechones azules. Y en lugar de llevar un chándal gris claro y una camiseta blanca a juego con las deportivas como Clarke, iba enfundada en unos pantalones ajustados y purpuras, llevaba botas altas y negras de tacon y una camiseta de asillas azul eléctrico. Sus manos iban cubiertas con guantes de rejilla negros hasta casi llegar al codo y llevaba una bolsa oscura y sucia algo parcheada al hombro consigo.

—Así que es así, ¿no?... —preguntó Eliza escrutando ampliamente la fachada.

Clarke que se disponía a preguntarle sobre la edad suya y de su hermana a Bellamy, escuchó aquella voz y volviendo la cabeza una sonrisa llena de ventura y esperanza lleno su cara.

"Oh dios, estaba allí. Estaba allí..."

—Si, es... es aquí... Abby está... bueno ella está dentro... arriba creo.. —corrigiéndose torpemente al darse cuenta de la forma en la que inconscientemente seguía mirándola algo fascinada—. Oh, que... que maleducada soy, perdona... él... él es Bellamy vive enfrente y...

Eliza que le echo un rápido vistazo al chico hizo un gesto antes de dejar caer de mala gana la bolsa al suelo.

—Bien por ti, campeón... —dijo fijándose ahora en todas las cajas que permanecían apiladas junto al coche.

Clarke que se fijó en la bolsa y en como ella contemplaba las cajas, pareció incomodarse un poco pero aún así le sonrió nerviosa.

—Creía que... bueno, creía que tía Abby te recogería a las seis en la estación...

—Voy en autobús solita desde los siete años, Clarke no necesito tantas atenciones... —contestó Eliza fijándose ahora en la grasa en la camiseta de Bellamy y en el coche a lo lejos—. Buen coche, ¿es tuyo?...

Bellamy que se había quedado un poco a cuadros por todo aquel amor fraternal entre ambas hermana, reaccionó algo tenso sonriéndose brevemente.

—De mi hermana, es... realmente es un vejestorio...—señaló con un gesto apresurándose a aclarar—. El coche, claro no mi hermana...

Octavia que salía al umbral de la casa de enfrente en aquellos momentos se frotó los ojos aún algo adormilada, viendo el coche con el capo abierto y algunas piezas regadas por el suelo. Llevaba un pijama corto y el cabello largo y oscuro tan solo sujeto por una oscura diadema.

—¡Bellamy!

—Pues menudo motor gasta, ¿no? —se sonrió Eliza traviesamente con segundas echándole un buen vistazo de arriba a abajo a Bellamy antes de escuchar a Octavia llamarle una segunda vez enfadada—. Deberías ir, Xena te reclama...

Clarke que se fijó en la forma en la que Bellamy se quedaba embobado sonriéndole a Eliza, no supo siquiera donde meterse.

—Le decía a tu hermana, que tal vez os apetezca veniros después al centro. Os presentaré a algunos amigos, seguro que os caen muy bien... —sonriéndose un poco escuchando a Octavia despotricar sobre su coche a lo lejos—. ¿Qué me decís? ¿Os apetece?...

—¿Sabes?... —murmuró Clarke con un quedo gesto señalando hacia atrás con el pulgar donde la casa—. He... he de desempacar aún muchas cosas, mejor otro día...

—Oh es una pena, porque seguro que les ibas a caer muy bien... —dijo Bellamy con un gesto algo desenfadado sonriéndole.

Eliza que se cruzo de brazos observando un tanto sagaz y divertida a una y a otro pareció de lo más interesada en la conversación.

Bellamy que suspiró escuchó a Octavia llamarle al tiempo que cruzaba la carretera y puso los ojos en blanco.

—No se de donde has sacado ese timbre de voz pero cada vez lo soporto menos, Octavia...

—¿Por qué siguen todas esas piezas en el suelo? —protestó ella algo molesta con él—. No puedo creerlo, Bell... ¿acaso no lo vas a tener listo para hoy?...

—Hago lo que puedo, no sé hacer milagros O...

—A la vista está... —farfulló ella con un gesto antes de volver la mirada hacia las chicas sin haberse fijado antes que estaban allí—. Oh, hola... yo... yo soy Octavia, su...

—¿Hermana? —apostilló Eliza con media sonrisita traviesa dándole un buen repaso—. Bonitos pómulos ahora sé de donde saca tanta belleza tu hermano...

Octavia que se quedo un tanto sorprendida se vio interrumpida por Clarke que se apresuró a presentarse amablemente.

—Es un placer conocerte, Octavia, yo soy Clarke y ella es...

Eliza que elevó ligeramente una ceja al oírla insegura le dedicó una miradita.

—¿Aún recuerdas como me llamo? —le espetó ella apartando la vista hacia los hermanos con media sonrisa antes de pasar de Clarke por completo—. Yo soy Eliza, encantada de conocerte... —a Octavia antes de posar sus ojos en Bellamy sonriéndose pícaramente—. Y encantadisima de conocerte a ti...

Octavia que por poco se ahoga con aquel descaro se quedo un tanto parada, viendo a su hermano sonreír como un verdadero y embobado idiota.

—¿Eliza?... —preguntó Abby en voz alta a la vez que salía de la casa para ayudar con las otras cajas viéndola allí—. ¡Oh dios mio! ¿No decías que tu autobús llegaba a las seis?... —mirando angustiada su reloj por si se había despistado pero aún faltaban dos horas y media para ello.

—Estoy aquí, ¿no? —repuso Eliza alzando una ceja con desdén antes de fijarse en Bellamy—. Cuenta conmigo para lo del centro...

Clarke que se sonrojó ligeramente hizo un gesto algo tímido hacia Bellamy y Octavia.

—Seguro que ya teníais vuestros planes, no tenéis porque veros en la obligación de invitarnos ni...

—Oh tranquila, no es ninguna obligación... —dijo Octavia intentando ser amable con una sonrisa a Clarke—. Ahora mismo sois lo más interesante que le ha pasado en las últimas semanas a este pueblo así que por favor, venid...

—Bueno, está bien... —murmuró Clarke medio sonriéndose un poco—. Si somos lo más interesante que ha pasado en mucho tiempo deberíamos de haceros un favor he ir, ¿no?...

Octavia que se sonrió ante la broma se fijó en como Eliza radiografiaba a Bellamy sin cortarse un pelo aunque su hermano tampoco es que se cortara bastante.

—Sería muy trágico el perderme asistir... —se sonrió Eliza con un pícaro gesto.

—Estupendo, nos vemos después...—musitó Octavia empujando a Bellamy para apartarlo de aquella devoradora de chicos como fuese.

Eliza que dejo escapar una risita por lo bajito se volvió recogiendo su bolsa del suelo disponiéndose a dirigirse y entrar en la casa.

Abigail que cogió dos cajas se puso en pie y la miró con preocupación.

—Deberías haberme llamado, ¿y si te hubiese pasado algo?...

—Si me hubiese pasado algo, te hubieses enterado... —contestó ella pasando sin más por al lado de las cajas con un despota gesto.

—Pero espera... —dijo Abigail fijándose fugazmente en la calle—. ¿Y el resto de tus cosas? ¿cuándo van a traerlas?..

Eliza que estaba a punto de entrar en la casa se detuvo al oírla volviéndose a mirarla.

—Estás son todas mis cosas, Abby... —repuso ella elevando una ceja con una sonrisita evidente—. Yo no vengo con accesorios como la "Barbie"...—fijándose en su hermana a lo lejos antes de entrar—. Estaré arriba..

Clarke que tragó lentamente no pudo evitar apartar la mirada, todas las cajas que ya habían metido y todas las que quedaban por meter que contenían todo lo que tenía suyo en la vida y todo lo que Eliza tenía en la suya cabía en una misera bolsa de viaje...

El estomago se le encogió de solo pensarlo pero sintió como Abigail dejaba las cajas en el suelo y se le acercaba.

—Así que nuevos amigos, es estupendo... —intentó animarla ella acariciándole el pelo con ternura—. ¿No crees?...

Aquello desde luego no iba a ser nada fácil, pero todas iban a tener que poner de su parte para que funcionase a la perfección.

No quedaba otra...

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

El sol descendía en el cielo de Holly Springs al caer la tarde y la fresca brisa comenzaba a notarse más. Todo un respiro tras tantas horas de caluroso sol.

Octavia que contemplaba interesada uno de los escaparates de la avenida principal metió sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de su ajustado pantalón mientras tarareaba una de las canciones que sonaba en su ipod.

Alycia que permanecía apoyada en la pared jugando entretenidamente con su móvil arqueó una ceja al escucharla por lo bajo.

—¿Let it go?... —preguntó dedicándole una recelosa miradita—. ¿En serio?...

Octavia que puso una cara al escucharla, apartó sus ojos del vestido del escaparate y la golpeó en el brazo.

—¡Cállate! —protestó indignada por lo bajo—. ¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de apreciar la peli!

Alycia que rodó los ojos continuó jugando un poco más.

—No sé ni como sigo hablándote, en serio O...

Octavia que se dispuso a contestarle de mala gana vio aparecer por la acera a Clarke. Llevaba puesta una camiseta de tirantes blanca, un leggin rosa a juego con la sudadera que llevaba atada a la cintura, un par de deportivas y el largo cabello rubio recogido en una alta coleta que dejaba al descubierto su hermosa cara.

—¿Llego tarde? —interrogó ella un tanto apurada con una bolsita en la mano—. Me he perdido dos veces, lo siento.

—Tranquila, llegas justo a tiempo —le sonrió Octavia al verla llegar a ellas—. Clarke ella es Alycia, una amiga...

—Encantada —le sonrió Clarke a la morena con simpatía.

—Alycia, ella es Clarke mi nueva vecina —continúo presentando Octavia a la rubia.

Alycia que se había quedado mirándola con cierta fijeza, finalmente reaccionó torpemente.

—Oh lo... lo mismo digo, siento que te haya tocado Octavia de vecina, te advierto que es un verdadero coñazo.

—¡Aly! —protestó nuevamente Octavia un tanto escandalizada y molesta pero Clarke en lugar de tomarlo en serio se echo a reír.

—Para nada, Bellamy y ella han sido muy amables conmigo y me gustaría darte las gracias por ello... —tendiéndole la bolsita que había traído—. Es para ti, solo es un detalle para agradecerte la bienvenida, no tenía muy claro que podría gustarle a tu hermano así que he optado por chocolate.

Octavia que sacaba en aquel instante una preciosa cajita de música de color rosa adornada con purpurina plateada del interior de la bolsa, se sonrió un tanto insegura ya que era de las cosas más delicadas que había visto jamás.

—Oh por dios, es preciosa...—murmuró maravillada Octavia contemplando sus detalles, nunca había visto nada así. No en las tiendas de ese pueblo, al menos—. Muchísimas gracias no tenías porque hacerlo...

Alycia que observó la delicada cajita frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Disney, que daño has hecho...—susurró por lo bajo observando después al cielo.

Octavia que le dedico una miradita le pisó el pie para que se callase y no estropease las cosas.

—Es un detalle precioso, en serio gracias...—le sonrió ella guardando la cajita con cuidado en la bolsa viendo la caja de bombones—. Y por mi hermano no te preocupes, una simple cerveza le hubiese bastado... —bromeó Octavia sonriente—. Finn y Lindsey deben estar al llegar pero, ¿que tal si vamos entrando en lo que llegan?...

—Claro, como queráis... —se sonrió Clarke viendo a Alycia adelantarse para dirigirse al Bad Ass Café, a Clarke le hizo mucha gracia el nombre de donde venía no había sitios así—. ¿Hace mucho que vivís aquí?...

—Toda nuestra vida —respondió Alycia entrando por la puerta saludando con un gesto a Joe el encargado abres de dirigirse a la mesa de siempre—. ¿Y tú cómo es que has acabado en este pueblucho?...

—No es ningún pueblucho, es una ciudad Aly —replicó Octavia dejando la bolsa sobre la mesa antes de quitarse la fina rebeca—.

—Oh, discúlpame —medio sonrió Alycia con cierta sorna a Octavia antes de volver a mirar a Clarke—. ¿Cómo es que has terminado en esta "enorme y concurrida" ciudad?...

Clarke que se sentaba en ese instante hizo un gesto un tanto incomoda.

—Es una historia muy larga a decir verdad —fijándose en lo acogedor del lugar—. Es un sitio bastante pintoresco...

—¿No lo eran las cafeterías de tu pueblo? —se sonrió curiosa Alycia sentándose en una de las sillas frente a ella.

—Oh no, no soy de ningún pueblo —sonrió Clarke con un suave gesto cogiendo la carta—. Vengo de Los Ángeles...

—Oh dios, ¿Los Ángeles? —se apresuró a decir Octavia de lo más maravillada—. ¿Conoces a Angelina Jolie?...

Alycia que frunció el ceño le dedicó una miradita a Octavia haciendo un gesto.

—O, no te ofendas pero eso supera niveles de frikismo que no creía capaz que existieran... —le medio vaciló la morena a la otra.

—¿Pero que dices, tía? —protestó Octavia con un gesto—. Brangelina es toda una institución mundial, ¿en que mundo vives, Aly?...

—Lo que tú digas...—rodó los ojos Aly como si desvariara.

Clarke que tuvo que reír por lo bajo viendo a ambas de aquella graciosa manera sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no la conozco aunque a veces he coincidido por Sunset Boulevard con ella paseando con sus hijos y Brad.

—¿Has visto a Brangelina en acción? —preguntó casi al momento Octavia abriendo mucho los ojos con inmensa curiosidad.

Clarke que tuvo que reír un poco por como se asombraba por ello hizo un gesto.

—La verdad es que no es tan raro coincidir con ellos y con otros famosos cuando vives allí pero si, tienes razón. Brangelina es toda una institución.

—¡Oh por dios, eres de Los Ángeles! Te gusta Brangelina! —los ojos de Octavia se iban abriendo más por momentos con una fascinada sonrisa—. ¡Acabas de convertirte en mi nueva mejor amiga!

Clarke que tuvo que reír por lo bajo jugó con la esquinita de la carta.

—¿Pero qué ha hecho que te vayas de allí? —ya que Octavia no imaginaba sitio mejor para vivir.

La expresión en el rostro de Clarke se ensombreció un poco pero aún así intentó poner buena cara.

—Mis... mis padres murieron y mi tía creyó que un cambio de aires nos vendría muy bien.

Octavia tragó con fuerza y enseguida miró a Alycia que le pisó el pie para que se callase.

—Oh, vaya —se apresuró a enrojecer ella disponiéndose a disculparse rápidamente—. Cuanto lo siento, no quería...

—No, tranquila no pasa nada... —la interrumpió Clarke con un suave gesto no queriendo que se disgustase—. He de acostumbrarme a ello. Y dime... ¿viene mucha gente nueva por aquí? ¿algún famoso de renombre? —intentó bromear ella para descargar la tensión del momento.

—¿Un famoso aquí? —preguntó Alycia teniendo que reírse—. Holly Springs ni siquiera sale en Google Maps.

Clarke que tuvo que reír por la "broma" hizo un gesto al escucharla.

—¿Qué os parece si voy pidiendo? —preguntó Alycia haciendo por levantarse, las conversaciones que se tornaban personales no eran su punto fuerte.

—Genial, me muero de hambre —contestó Octavia fijándose en Clarke no queriendo estropear las cosas con ella tras haberla "obligado" a contar lo de la muerte de sus padres.

—Si, yo también tengo mucha —admitió Clarke con un gesto terminando de ojear la carta—. No sabía que las mudanzas fuesen tan agotadoras.

Finn que entraba en aquel instante se acercó a la mesa un tanto agitado.

—¡Siento llegar tarde, ya estoy aquí!..—dijo precipitadamente casi sin resuello apoyándose en la mesa—. Estoy aquí... —fijándose ahora en aquel nuevo y bello rostro—. A ti no te conozco, ¿verdad?...

Octavia que se sonrió al verle aparecer así le agarró de la camiseta para que se sentase.

—Es Clarke, mi nueva vecina la he invitado a pasar la tarde noche con nosotros para que nos conociese más. Es muy simpática, conoce a Brangelina, ¿sabes?...—repuso Octavia con un gesto sonriente—. Viene de Los Angeles, y creo que a mi hermano le gusta pero claro no he tenido mucho tiempo de hablar de esto con él porque tenía que ocuparse de mi coche pero ha prometido que se pasará después y...—dándose cuenta de las miradas que comenzaban a darle Clarke, Alycia y Finn en la mesa—. Y yo creo que... debería cerrar la boca e ir a pedir yo las pizzas, ¿qué os parece?... —poniéndose en pie para ser ella quien pidiese pasando por al lado de Alycia para ir donde la barra.

¿Pero que iba a pedir si aún ni habían decidido?...

Bah, pediría lo de siempre de igual y ya pedirían algo más en el caso de quedarse con más hambre el resto del grupo.

—Y así es como se rompe el hielo en Holly Springs, si... —apuntó Aly dejándose caer en una de las sillas a su lado en la mesa.

Lindsey que entraba prácticamente sin aliento y corriendo, tropezó con Finn al irse a acercar.

—¡Perdón, perdón! —se disculpó rápidamente ella descolgándose la bandolera—. ¡Llego tarde, lo sé pero no encontraba mi otro zapato y no era plan de aparecer con uno solo y...—fijándose ahora en aquella chica rubia y desconocida—. ¿A ti no te conozco, no?... —preguntó algo insegura—. Soy Lindsey pero puedes llamarme Linds si te apetece, ¿tú eres?...

—Clarke, Clarke Griffin... —se sonrió ella al fijarse en ambos tratando de recuperar el aliento a la vez—. ¿Sois hermanos?...

—¿Qué? —palideció Finn al oírla envarándose antes de darle una rápida mirada a Linsey a su lado volviendo a mirar a Clarke—. Claro que no, ella... ella tiene pechos...—repuso torpemente al recibir una mirada de advertencia de Lindsey por lo que pudiese llegar a contestar—. Soy... soy Finn Collins...—se acercó él a Clarke hasta casi arrinconarla en la silla antes de que Lindsey le agarrase de la camiseta y le hiciese retroceder—. ¿Demasiado cerca?...

—Demasiado un poco... —se sonrió Clarke un poco desconcertada y medio divertida, colocándose mejor en la silla para salvaguardar las distancias.

—Disculpa a Finn, le cuesta relacionarse con personas con pechos... —le disculpó Lindsey con una forzada sonrisa apartando a Finn de un empujón para que fuese a sentarse lejos de ella—. ¿Alguien más se muere de hambre?... —apartando la silla para sentarse cómodamente a la mesa—. Vaya, que guapa eres ¿no?...

—Eh... ¿gracias? —se sonrió un tanto desconcertada Clarke—.

—¿Y de donde has salido tú? —se sonrió Lindsey fijándose en ella con curiosidad al sentarse.

—Los Ángeles —se apresuró a contestar Octavia de lo más entusiasmada regresando a la mesa.

—¿Los Ángeles? —abrió la boca a Finn de lo más impresionado—. ¿De veras?...

—Si... —respondió tímidamente Clarke.

—Oh dios, tienes que conseguirme una cita con Angelina —le pidió Finn de lo más emocionado—. Pero una en la que no venga Brad, claro...

—A Brad podéis dejármelo a mi... —repuso Octavia de lo más entusiasmada antes de regresar a su sitio—. ¡Hablo en serio, Brad puede hacerme lo que quiera!...

Bellamy que entraba en aquel instante junto a Jasper le dedicó una miradita a su hermana ya que había escuchado eso último.

—¿Qué Brad te va a hacer aquí qué?...

Octavia que se sobresaltó al escucharle ya que no le había visto entrar se sonrojó ligeramente porque su hermano mayor la hubiese oído confesar aquello.

—Tranquila, que Brad conmigo también tiene carta blanca —se sonrió Lindsey pícaramente.

—Jasper que se apoyó en la barra medio sonrió a Octavia con una arrebatadora sonrisita—. ¿Qué hay?... —fijándose después en las chicas de la mesa recayendo en Clarke—. Vaya, no exagerabas nada Bell, si que está buena si...

Clarke que se sonrojó de pies a cabeza no supo ni donde meterse en aquellos momentos.

—Hola a ti también..

—Tio, cállate —le reprochó Bellamy dándole una miradita—. ¿No ves que la estás asustando?...

Jasper que hizo un gesto levantó las manos en señal de paz desde la barra.

—¿Te lo estás pasando bien o ya te han entrado ganas de salir corriendo? —bromeó Bellamy al sentarse a la mesa cerca suya.

—Oh no, lo... lo estoy pasando bien, todos sois muy simpáticos aquí... —se sonrió ella un tanto nerviosa por la cercanía.

Finn que se apoyó en la mesa jugando con el servilletero movió su pierna hasta que sintió una rodilla que no era suya y se sobresaltó haciendo que la mesa diese un brusco bote sobresaltando a todos.

—¿De quién es esta pierna? —sonriéndose traviesamente embelesado.

Lindsey que alargó la mano le pegó tras la cabeza algo molesta.

—Pero cállate...—dándole una miradita viendo aparecer a una de las camareras para servir los refrescos.

—¡Au! —protestó Finn frotándose la cabeza— . ¡Eso ha dolido, Lindey!

Octavia que quiso resultar simpática se sonrió cogiendo uno de sus refrescos jugando inquietamente con él mientras bebía un poco. Se entusiasmaba demasiado algunas veces y eso no siempre era lo mejor para sus amistades.

—¿Cómo es que no ha venido Maléfica? —preguntó de repente con una nerviosa y curiosa sonrisa mirando a Clarke.

Eliza que entraba justo en aquel instante con un vestido negro, un par de botas altas y medias y guantes de rejillas. Llevaba el largo cabello negro y azul suelto y muchísima sombra de ojos, arqueó una ceja ligeramente al oírla llevándose la mano al rostro haciendo acopio de toda la paciencia de la que era capaz antes de acercarse a la mesa.

"Así que Maléfica, ¿eh?..."

—Siento llegar tarde, es que estaba envenenando un par de manzanas —se sonrió falsamente Eli dedicándole una matadora mirada a Octavia que se sonrojó pillada en falta.

—Tío, la rubia toda para ti... —murmuró Jasper de lo más impresionado al mirarla de arriba a abajo sonriéndose con cierta picardía.

Clarke que levantaba la vista al escucharla tragó un poco al verla así un tanto incomoda e intimidada por su presencia.

Finn que se quedó de lo más parado también ante ella por poco se ahoga con su refresco, eran... osea... ¿eran... una copia la una de la otra?...

Si lo eran, desde luego eran el día y la noche o eso le pareció a Lindsey que también se sintió ligeramente intimidada por tanta presencia.

Octavia que escuchó comentar eso a Jasper tragó antes de apartar la mirada ligeramente sin perder la sonrisa, aquella preveía ser iba a ser una noche muuuuy larga...

Eliza que se acercó a la mesa sentándose sobre ella junto a Octavia sin perder la sonrisa por haberla dejado callada tamborileó con los dedos sobre su superficie frente a ella antes de sonreírle a los chicos.

—¿Y bien?... —insinuó ella pasando por alto la presencia de su hermana, sonriéndole pícaramente al resto—. ¿Qué tiene que hacer una chica por aquí para conseguir algo de beber?...

Lo dicho...

Una noche muuuuuuy pero que muuuuuy larga...

Continuara...


End file.
